


Sweet Dreams

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Series: Heart Over Mind [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles is asleep, Dirty Dream, Erik doesn't take advantage, M/M, Masturbation, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "Erik blinked at Charles and the answer took an embarrassingly long time to dawn on him. Charles was a telepath and he was hearing his voice in his head."





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Having dirty dreams is my absolute favorite past time and this is something I share with Charles in this story!! (I really hope nobody ever sees the depth of my guttural mind though.... That would scar them for life XD) 
> 
> ENJOY!! XD

Erik felt the weariness of the day seep all the way into the marrow of his bones but sleep continued to elude him. That was the worst kind of exhaustion, the kind which drained everything out of you but left just enough to keep you up at night. Still, despite that, he had a skip in his step. Anyone who knew Erik Lehnsherr knew that he didn’t display signs of joy so openly but then again the new Erik was far lighter of heart than the wreck of a man he’d once been.

The reason for this metamorphosis was easy to pinpoint. It was Charles. The telepath had given him everything, from a home to a family to hope for a better tomorrow. Hope. That was definitely something Erik would have sworn he’d lost a long time ago but like a stubborn bird which had been caged for far too long, it was there, fluttering inside his chest. All because of Charles and his warm heart too good for this rotten world. God, if the telepath could hear him now he would accuse Erik of being a romantic… The thought brought a fleeting smile to his lips.

It was Charles he was looking for actually. It had become a routine of theirs, along with their chess games and long conversations about all things important and insignificant. When one of them couldn’t sleep they would seek out the company of the others, though more often than not, it was Erik who sought out Charles. He was the one plagued by nightmares and demons of the past and the only thing which seemed to exorcise them was the other man’s calming presence. He was better than a sleeping pill.

Erik first went to the telepath’s bedroom but it was empty which mean Charles was up to his usual bookworm ways. If there was one place one could be sure to find the man it was in the library, ruining his eyes as he immersed himself in some book like it held the secrets of the universe between its pages. It wasn’t unusual for Erik to find Charles in the morning with racoon eyes while he would be fighting a losing battle with a fit of yawns. He kept telling him it wasn’t good for him to burn the candlelight like that so often but Charles was a stubborn creature. When he wanted something he got it and Erik couldn’t deny he was just as susceptible to Charles’ infectious charm as everyone else. There was something about that smile of his which drew people in. He was like the sun and the rest were planets gravitating around him. 

Finally he reached his destination and Erik let himself inside the wide room as silently as he could. It wasn’t in a vain attempt to take Charles, the man capable of reading minds, by surprise but rather to prevent waking any of the students up. It was way past midnight and the mansion was as quiet as a church. As predicted, Charles was in the library with a book opened on his lap and a lamp cast a faint glow over the room. It was far too dim in Erik’s opinion and at this rate he would be mighty surprised if the other wouldn’t go blind before he was forty.

Erik opened his mouth and nearly called out, ready for a scolding, before he realized Charles was asleep. Erik had been fooled by the chestnut hair obscuring Charles’ eyes. Obviously the exhaustion had caught up with the bookworm and he’d drifted off to dreamland mid-sentence. Erik smiled again, his chest warming at the endearing sight. Charles looked so innocent, so pure at times like this even though Erik knew how sly the young professor could be if he chose it. He was the standard for the old saying, ‘don’t judge a book by the cover’.

‘Honestly Charles… You’re incorrigible sometimes.’ Erik pried the book out of Charles’ slack fingers gently, glancing curiously at the title, before placing it on the nearby table. Only Charles would find interest in something called _The Gene: An Indebt Look at the History of Genetics_. Erik fought to stifle a yawn from reading the title alone…

With the upmost care he lifted Charles into his arms, one hand under the knees and another placed securely around the back, and paused a second to make sure Charles wouldn’t wake up. He stirred a little, mumbled something too low for Erik to understand, but his head settled on Erik’s shoulder and his breathing evened again. This close Erik could smell the fragrant scent of the other’s shampoo. For the rest of his life he wouldn’t be able to smell peaches and not think of Charles.  

He carried the man to his room, all the while trying to make his heart beat a little slower. Erik was sure the hammering would wake up the whole school but fortunately his fears ended up being groundless. This was another odd thing which started happening of late… Whenever he was close to Charles or Charles graced him with one of his witty remarks or that angelic smile, Erik would find himself becoming all muddled in the mind. His heart would beat out of sink and his skin would start heating up. Obviously he wasn’t stupid or ignorant enough not to know what those symptoms meant but he wasn’t ready to deal with the truth. Not yet.

Letting people close to him had always been difficult for Erik, thanks in no small part to his horrid past, and that was still something he was having a hard time with. He was making great progress, once more thanks to Charles, but he was weary of letting someone access to his heart, if he still had one of those. Charles seemed to think so but Erik knew there was a darkness inside him which was eager to consume and he wasn’t ready to throw the man he supposedly cared for to his inner wolves. Charles liked to think he could handle himself and to some extent Erik was awed by his mutant abilities but he was not ready to deal with the darker side of humanity. He’d never had the misfortune of having first hand experience like Erik had. If he could help it, Erik would like to keep it that way too.

Charles was light as a feather in his arms and Erik didn’t like that. He made a mental note to insist the slighter man ate better. Honestly, at this rate he would become Charles’ doting wife! He couldn’t help worrying though, especially considering the high risk field missions they’d been going on lately. But that was something to worry about in the morning.

Erik laid Charles down and once more the other mumbled something but even though he strained his ears to catch the words their meaning was still lost. He began undressing Charles quickly but carefully, getting rid of the shoes, vest and trousers. He went to the trouble of folding them rather than just throwing them on the floor haphazardly or else he would have to deal with a lesson from the telepath about respecting other people’s things.

Next Erik unbuttoned the crisp white shirt, leaving Charles naked with the exception of his boxers. He wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble for anyone else but he knew Charles preferred sleeping without the confinements of clothes getting in the way. He knew a lot of little details about the man and he liked the think he was the only one who did. It was noteworthy that Charles always chose him as a roommate or partner when they went on missions, even when there were other students with a particular skillset better fitted for the job. Erik shook his head. He was reading too much into it… Charles was just being a good friend.

_‘Erik…’_

The mutant froze with the blanket half raised to Charles’ chest but one look at the professor told him he was still sound asleep. Erik was sure he was alone in the room but he gave his surrounding a cursory sweep anyway. Years of being treated like an animal sharpened his instincts as well as his mistrust in humanity. Convinced he was indeed alone with Charles, Erik shrugged and figured he’d imagined it. He was tired enough for his mind to play tricks on him…

_‘Erik… Yes!...’_

That was not his imagination. Erik blinked at Charles and the answer took an embarrassingly long time to dawn on him. Charles was a telepath and he was hearing his voice in his head. It was faint, almost a whisper but now that he’d pinpointed the source and his curiosity opened the doors to his mind, he was able to catch more of Charles’ dreams. They were… vivid to say the least and Erik swallowed around a lump forming in his throat. Charles was having one hell of a sex dream and he, Erik Lehnsherr, was the star of that fantasy.

_‘Hm… Erik… Erik!...’_

_Charles was looking at him through thick eyelashes and Erik felt like he was being swallowed in the blown, dark, lust addled pupils. The tousled curls were stuck to his skin as sweat ran down his face in rivets but the powerful thrusts of Erik’s hips send them bouncing. His name kept spilling out of Charles’ mouth, each syllable more sinful than the last and his lips, slightly bruised from the savage kisses they’d already shared in the heat of the moment, were too desirable to resist. Erik felt Charles’ heavy breath and deep moan travel all the way through him as he plundered the hot mouth. His teeth scraped and bit just hard enough to thrill on the wicket tongue intertwined with his own._

Erik’s mind was suddenly his own again and he felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. Heavens knew Charles was not a prude but that vision had been downright filthy and Erik had barely gotten an appetiser. His heart was beating hard enough for the pulse to drum into his ears. So much for thinking his interest was one sided….

Erik found it difficult to compare the angelic face of the sleeping man before him with what he’d just seen in his mind, though there was a noticeable blush on the telepath’s cheeks. Sometime during his trip into dreamland Charles had kicked off the blanket and he was laying there like an offering. It took everything Erik had to resist. Learning to control his vast powers had been a walk in the park compared to this!… He did let his eyes wander however because he was still just a man!! He couldn’t hold back a small smile when he noticed the growing hardness in Charles’ boxers. Good to know he wasn’t the only one fighting off the imminent spontaneous combustion…

_‘Erik!... I’m close!…’_

_Erik’s gaze moved down the heaving chest to watch as his shaft entered the tight hole over and over again, taking great pleasure in the wet, slapping sound of skin hitting skin. He closed a fist around Charles’ weeping cock, giving the member a soft squeeze to draw out an especially wanton wine from the professor, before taking pity on the man and working him to release with practiced efficiency. Charles’ sporadic breathing became even more so as he struggled between moaning, screaming, calling out Erik’s name and inhaling. His brain felt like it was short circuiting._

Erik found himself mirroring his imaginary self and working Charles to orgasm as more of the dream spilled into his own consciousness. His free hand nearly went to his own straining erection but he knew there would be time enough for that later. Little sounds pushed their way out of Charles’ mouth and even without the flood of images letting him know how close to the edge the telepath was, Erik could feel the pulse of the cock in his hand jumping.

_‘Erik!!!’_

_Charles’ breath hitched and his back arched as the orgasm was dragged through him, leaving nothing but pleasant devastation behind. Erik felt the ring of muscles move around his spilling shaft and he thrust inside the wet heat a half dozen times more, fucking Charles through his orgasm until he was raw with pleasure, until it was too much to bear. While Charles was all but unconscious for a handful of seconds, Erik leaned in and left a very visible red mark on the exposed neck. It was the most animalistic way he could tell the world that this man was claimed by him…_

Erik drew in a steadying breath, letting the cool air settle some of the fire blazing in the pit of his stomach, as the link between their minds was officially severed. After a full ten minutes of just sitting there while his mind replayed what he’d just seen and done before he felt steady enough to stand up. He quickly cleaned Charles up and covered him with the blanket before legging it out of there. If he hesitated even for a second he couldn’t guarantee that he wouldn’t pounce the defenceless mutant. It was frankly miraculous he stopped when he did.

Once in the hallway, Erik pressed his back against the door, feeling a little weak in the knees. This was all new to him and he was afraid of showing weakness but nobody had ever managed to rattle him quite the way Charles Xavier had. Somewhere along the way the doe-eyed imp had ensnared his heart and now that he knew he wasn’t insane to hope for a bond deeper than friendship, Erik was scared. Except he didn’t get scared. He couldn’t afford to get scared which paradoxically terrified him even more.

There were only two things he knew for sure in that moment. One, he needed to take care of his erection before the seams of his jeans gave up. His hand was a poor substitute, especially after having experienced the sweetest dream of his life, but it would have to do. Second, he would make Charles’ dream come true. If it killed him that had to happen! Erik decided to quit worrying about everything else, for now. He was a man of action primarily and once he accepted that the muddy pond inside his head began clearing up.

‘Tomorrow’s going to be…eventful.’ There was a wolfish grin on Erik’s face as he gently closed the door to his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was to your liking and let me know what you thought in the comment section bellow! Have a nice day!!


End file.
